1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery cell is used as an energy source for a mobile device, an electric car, a hybrid car, or the like and is used by variously changing a form of the battery cell according to a kind of external devices.
When an electric car, a hybrid car, or the like, consuming a large amount of power needs long-time driving and high-power driving, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells so as to increase output and capacity. The battery module may increase output voltage or output current according to the number of batter cells embedded therein. Further, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting the plurality of battery modules to each other.